


Wouldn't Want To Be Javert Right Now

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Were-Octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: (The flag and the beret are so you know he's French.)
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Wouldn't Want To Be Javert Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).




End file.
